warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Virulence
} | name = Virulence | gameimage = VirulenceIcon.png | cardimage = Virulence.png | hotkey = 1 | energy = 40 | description = Rupture the ground with a damaging fungal growth that steals energy from each enemy it strikes. For every five enemies hit, the Infestation mutates, multiplying its destructive force. | strength = 150 / 160 / 175 / 200 (damage) 10 (energy refund per hit) | duration = | range = 10 / 11 / 13 / 16 m | info = *Nidus ruptures the ground to unleash a linear growth of fungal infestation over 10 / 11 / 13 / 16 meters in length toward the targeted location. Enemies struck by fungal growth are staggered, dealt 150 / 160 / 175 / 200 base damage and bonus damage based on the number of Mutation/Adaptation Stacks accumulated, as well as refunding 10 energy to Nidus for each enemy hit. **Enemies hit by Virulence contribute to Nidus' Mutation/Adaptation Stacks gauge. **Base damage is affected by Power Strength. **Energy refund is inversely affected by Power Efficiency because it is always 25% (boosted by strength) of energy used to cast, per enemy. **Length is affected by Power Range. *While Nidus is connected to a target via Parasitic Link, using Virulence will spawn a second instance from the linked target that grows toward the targeted location, converging with the first instance from Nidus. *Maggots from Ravenous can be prematurely detonated when impaled by Virulence's fungal growth, exploding for damage and contributing to the Mutation/Adaptation Stacks gauge per enemy hit. *Holding the ability key (default ) displays a rectangular range indicator on the horizontal plane in front of Nidus. Releasing the key casts Virulence. Range indicator is affected by the chosen energy color. **Player can move the aiming reticle while holding down the button to aim Virulence at the desired direction. **While held, the player can still perform other actions such as moving, jumping, firing weapons, and casting other abilities. Releasing the key while in midair will exit range indicator mode without casting Virulence. **While connected via Parasitic Link, a second range indicator visible to Nidus only will also appear around the linked target. *Virulence will cast toward the targeted location regardless of Nidus' orientation. *Cannot be cast while in the air. *Fungal growth's infestation does not spawn up or down high terrain elevations, but do flow up and down stairs and ramps. *Fungal growth visually appears similar to the patches of infestation growing on most tilesets, with additional features such as protrusions and glowing spikes that lengthen based on distance traveled or number of Mutation/Adaptation Stacks. The growth will dissipate quickly once maximum length is reached. *To Note: Virulence deals primarily puncture damage. Tested on level 100 Battalyst in Symulacrum | stance = | augment = | tips = | max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces ability range to 5.44 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 6.25 energy. **Reduces energy refund to 2.5. *Maximized Power Range increases ability range to 40 meters. **Reduces damage to 110. *Maximized Power Strength increases damage to 628 and increases energy refund to 15.5 per hit. **Increases cost to 62 energy. | bugs = Can be cast while knocked down. Not sure if intended or a bug. }} See Also *Nidus Category:Nidus Category:Warframe Abilities